Paris' Story
by Phillipina
Summary: Romeo and Juliet from Paris' point of view. I had to write this for my English final and get extra credit for posting it on the site. Please read & review. Thanks!


My name is Paris. My best friend was a beautiful girl named Juliet. We grew up together… She was fifteen years of age when her parents decided it was time for her to find a husband. I wanted to be that man. I loved Juliet. I loved the way she laughed, and the way her dark hair framed her delicate face. I loved her sun kissed skin, the intensity of her eyes and her soft, sweet, melodic voice. Every word she said sounded like a choir of angels singing. Yes, I am certain that I loved Juliet.

Her parents were exceptionally fond of me and decided to have a ball in hopes I could woo their daughter and win her over. I was so excited. I knew this was my chance. I stayed hidden for the first half of the ball. I sat in a back room with her father and his company. My nerves kept getting the best of me... I finally got the guts to go out and talk to her, but when I looked out onto the dance floor her eyes were glued to another man, a man who I knew without a doubt was a Montague. My blood boiled under my skin, and my pulse raced. I wanted to fight him right then and there, "a Montague!" I said with my teeth gritted.

"What?" Capulet asked standing up and walking towards the door.

"A Montague!" I screeched "at your ball." I reached for my sword "But don't worry, sir I will take care of him."

"No," he replied sternly placing a hand on my shoulder. "There is no need for bloodshed tonight. Let the boy have some fun."

I looked at Capulet, then back out at the Montague, and back at Capulet again. I was furious, but I consented to his will and sat back down.

Later that night, after the ball, I was sitting on a bench in the garden when Juliet found me. "Oh Paris!" she said as she sat next to me "I had such a delightful night! I did not see you, though."

"Yes" I replied "I was with your father most of the night."

"Oh, such a shame, I would have loved to have your company." she said taking my hands.

"You have it now."

"Yes, but now is late" she laughed standing up "and I must get to bed. Good night, Paris" she said as she let got of my hands and walked off toward the house.

"Good night" I whispered.

The next morning I again went to Capulet and asked him if he had thought further about marriage between me and Juliet. He seemed angry but told me he had set the wedding date for a week from that day. I swear I nearly cried. I was actually going to get to marry my Juliet! My love! Oh the excitement I felt. The blood raced through my veins and my heart pounded hard. I didn't know what to do so I fell at Capulet's feet and thanked him. He laughed and told me I should go talk to the friar, so I got up, and left. My heart was about to burst I was so overjoyed.

I arrived at the friars that afternoon. I talked to him about the wedding and the plans. He seemed slightly unsure and nervous. I blew it off. As I was walking out the door I nearly ran into Juliet.

"Oh, my love," I said.

"Hello Paris" she replied bluntly. "Father has decided to move the wedding up to tomorrow."

"That is wonderful!" I said grabbing her dainty hands.

"Yes" she replied softly. "I have confession, I will you see you later."

"Oh, of course" I said. She let go of my hands and walked into the church with the friar.

I walked down the streets until I came to a crowd, in an uproar. I noticed several of the faces as Juliet's relatives. And another man, the one I had seen at the ball with my Juliet. He had his sword drawn and had Tybolt cornered. I joined the riot and watched as this man killed Tybolt, my fiancés cousin. I was angry, and began yelling.

"Who do you think you are?" I screamed.

"This is wrong" screeched another voice.

"Kill him! Kill him!" shouted others "He deserves to die now!"

A few men drew their swords, and the man who had killed Tybolt took off running. The crowd was about to follow after him but the King and his men arrived on the scene.

"What happened here?" demanded the king.

"Romeo did it!" someone answered out of the crowd. "Romeo killed Tybolt!"

"What did I say about having brawls in my streets? I demand peace in this city!"

"Kill Romeo! He deserves to die!" was the reply. "He was the reason for this brawl. He was the one who disturbed the peace! Blame Romeo! Kill Romeo!"

"Your majesty," a dark headed man said stepping out the crowd and kneeling at the Kings feet. "This man killed Romeo's friend. He was upset. A life for a life…"

"But who will take Romeos now then!? He killed a man to?" said another man.

"Would you have done nothing if you had watched your friend murdered in front of you?" asked the dark headed man. "No, I think not! Any man would have pursued Tybolt in Romeos situation. Please your majesty, spare Romeo."

The crowd was quiet, and the King stared down at the man begging at his feet. Finally the king answered after what felt like forever. "If any of you who seek Romeo's life find him, you may kill him, but I am not going to put a death sentence on this man. I will not tolerate another brawl in my streets, though." And with that said the king took off and the crowd dispersed.

I went to the Capulet's home after the brawl. I figured everyone would be heartbroken over Tybolt's death and I was right. When I got to their home the whole household was in tears.

"Oh Paris," said Juliet's mother as I passed her in the hallway. "Were you there? Did you watch that man kill him?"

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered embracing her.

"Juliet's going to be so upset. She loved Tybolt. Oh Paris please comfort her in this time of grieving." She sobbed.

"Has Juliet even returned from confession?" I enquired.

"No, but she should be back soon…" She continued to sob.

Later that afternoon I found Juliet. She sat in the garden with her long hair blowing in the wind. I sat down next to her and took her hand. She looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, my love."

"Were you there?" she asked.

"Yes, and I believe Romeo should die."

"Yes…" she replied almost inaudible.

"Don't worry, my love, I will find him and when I do I will avenge your cousins death. That damn Montague took away a great friend, a great man, your cousin. He broke the hearts of this family. Damn all Montages, they're nothing but murderers."

Juliet stood up. "I think I want to be alone right now."

"Oh…" I trailed off.

As I walked off she turned around and looked at me. The pain in her eyes made me sick. Yes, I wanted Romeo dead. He had taken away Juliet's smile.

The next morning, my wedding day, I was eating breakfast with Capulet. He was discussing the plans and the final arrangements and things that had to be done before the wedding. Everyone was in a happy and cheerful mood. Everyone wore a smile. That was until the nurse ran into the dining area screaming "Juliet is dead! She's dead… dead!"

"What!" I said jumping up and running towards her room. Her parents followed close behind me. I stopped at the doorway for a brief second. Juliet laid face down on her bed with one limp arm hanging off. I ran to the bed side and knelt down. I touched her hand, they were ice cold. I looked at her eyes they were glazed over, frozen. Chills went through me. I stared speechless as her parents dropped down next to me.

"Juliet, Juliet, please…" I whispered, begging as I grasped her hand in both of mine. "Please." Tears fell down my cheeks and my body shook with the sobs. My best friend, my lover, was dead. Frozen in time, place. She laid breathless, cold, gone. "Oh God, please…" I prayed tears streaming down my face. "Not Juliet, not Juliet, God, please…" But she was gone, and I knew she was gone. It was nearly unbearable to comprehend. I didn't want to comprehend it. I got up and walked out of the room. I didn't want to be seen in the state I was in. I needed to go, to be alone. I needed to grieve.

The funeral ceremony was held that afternoon. The day that was suppose to be so happy, had turned into a day of grieve. The crowd was a mass of black filled with melancholy faces, and watery eyes. The day I was suppose to be married, I attended the funeral of my fiancé. I felt like a cursed man, doomed by God. And you know who I blamed? Romeo! If he had never killed Tybolt, my Juliet would have never been so grief stricken to commit suicide. Yes, Romeo would pay.

That night I headed to the tomb where Juliet was buried. I still don't really know why, I just wanted to be somewhat near to her. When I was approaching, I heard a noise. I drew my sword and stepped forward slowly. At the entrance to the tomb stood a man, "Who are you and what is your business here?" I asked.

The man turned around, and I saw his face…Romeo. "You!" I screeched. "You are the reason why my Juliet is dead!"

"I think she was more mine then yours." He replied.

His answer made no sense to me. "What do you mean?" I said with my sword still drawn.

"She didn't love you. She loved me." He said drawing his sword.

"Nonsense!" I screamed, angry now, I thrust my sword at him, but he was quick and blocked it.

We fought for a while. He was good and I was weak from grieving all day. He knocked me to the ground and the sword flew out my hands. He pressed his sword to my throat. I was breathing hard and fear gripped me. He looked down at me and merciless slit my throat. It was fast, painless, and easy. Within seconds my world was black and it was all over. I heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. I was dead. The pages of my story had ended.


End file.
